Algo discreto
by Kisa Tsutaka
Summary: hola este es mi primer fic.haci que ustds deciden si les gustan dejen reviews para saber como puedo cambiar ::tErMinAdA::
1. Confesiones en la noche

Kagome estaba en el bosque sola pensando ,era una noche agradable la luna se reflejaba en sus ojos; pero en ellos nadaban una preocupación. Kagome: ( pensando) Porque dios!!porque a mi ,yo no me quería enamorar yo solo.......yo solamente me enamore de el pero como demostrárselo...el es un tonto ,no sabe lo que sufro por el......., no no sabe. Se dice a ella misma :será mejor que me valla al pueblo de seguro no han notado que no estoy ,es mejor.  
  
En el pueblo inuyasha ya se había dado cuenta Inuyasha :Que desconsiderada es esa chiquilla no se preocupa por los demás . Se levanta y se va a buscarla Inuyasha: (pensando)de seguro se va a ir a su época ,pero se me hace muy extraño ..................todavía se puede distinguir su olor ...es único solo ella lo tiene(sonrojándose ala ves)  
  
Inuyasha llega a un lugar hermoso donde había una cascada hermosa grande con aguas muy tranquilas ,la luna se veía hermosa ahí (no era luna nueva:P) Inuyasha: (pensando)Este lugar es muy tranquilo ,pero ..............aquí no se distingue su olor ya me he alejado de ella En cambio Kagome (iba caminando directo al pueblo ,en sus pensamientos )-Porque a mi-En eso ve una sombra- que es eso? es un demonio?-se dijo a ella misma-Será mejor que me prepare si me va atacar no quiero llegar con las manos sucias llenas de sangre -Saca su arco y sus flechas (en eso la sombra se da cuenta de su presencia se voltea y se pone en posición de ataque, pero ignora su presencia y sigue adelante )- ya me descubrió, será mejor que me valla –dijo en voz baja, retrocediendo(se va para tras caminando)en eso pisa una rama que provoca que la sombra se valla a dirección donde esta ella –Chin!!! lo eh arruinado, será mejor que prepare para atacar –Se dijo enojada en voz baja en eso la sombra la ataca pero solamente en su brazo izquierdo-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grita de dolor ;la sombra iba atacarla pero de repente se olle-Garras de acero!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Kagome estaba tirada del miedo sola, pero no era mentira Levanto la mirada y vio a......  
  
Kagome: (se trataba de parar pero callo)inu....yasha ...-no podía creerlo el la había salvado a pesar de las horas que eran-¡¡Inuyasha!!(se va hacia el con mucho dolor y lo abraza con mucha fuerza)  
  
La sombra ya se había huido de ah  
  
Inuyasha la vio con mucha sorpresa a como reaccionaba pero esta ves no deseaba pelear solo estar con ella.  
  
El le correspondió el abrazo y le susurro al oído –no pasa nada yo estoy aquí ,solo que no te vuelvas a ir sin decir nada-Se separo el de ella ,no podía soportar verla llorar en si; pero la miraba como nunca ,esos ojos que a ella le encantaban a pesar de que no eran de un hombre normal.  
  
A inuyasha le entro la curiosidad y pregunta en un tono muy compresible: -¿Qué diablos hacías aquí? Kagome aun hinoptizada por esos ojos de color miel, le dice sin pensar -solo estaba dando un paseo Inuyasha :-ha estas horas ,creo que deberías estar acompañada-Le dice acercándose de una forma muy tentadora –me permites acompañarte ,pero primero te debo de curar ,¿no lo crees?-le dice con una gran sonrisa  
  
Kagome:-Como quieras ,pero estoy bien Inuyasha :-Creo que será mejor que vallamos a .....(se queda meditando) Kagome se da cuenta de su silencio y pregunta:-¿a dónde?¿Al pueblo? Inuyasha :-no..mejor no ahí que ir vamos a otra parte Kagome :Esta bien ..pero  
  
Inuyasha se le había acercado ,haciéndola poner nerviosa  
  
Inuyasha:-Kagome ...tengo que enseñarte algo y decirte....por favor Bamonos lo mas pronto posible ---si.................................. Que tal estuvo ¿??bueno se k es el primero pero ya tengo una idea esto es un lemon ...

Adios..


	2. 2 capi

Kagome se quedo inmovilizada como es que el era tan tierno con ella si todo el tiempo el decía que era una molestia ,aunque en realidad nunca se lo decia solo le hacia entender eso.

Kagome: (pensando) No lo puedo creer se esta comportando muy raro ,pero es tierno cosa ...que el.. no lo hace muy seguido , espero que no sea una trampa ;se ve muy lindo a la luz de la luna(se ruboriza)

Inuyasha se da cuenta de eso y la mira con unos ojos de comprensión pero a la ves �� (sorryy!espero que se lo puedan imaginar)

Inuyasha¿Kagome estas bien¿ te sientes mal?

Kagome: Ahh! No ,estoy bien ,solo pensado

Se puede saber que es

Pues me esta entrando la curiosidad –se ruboriza- pues... adonde vamos inuyasha

XX! - ÑÑ'

Pues a..

Te quiero ...- le dice

Perdon?-pregunta

Que te quiero mucho-le dice

Kagome se baja de su espalada para poderlo verlo mejor ,y siento como se acerca hacia el ,y siente unos brazos fuertes que la rodeaban por la cintura y pudo sentir su respiración muy junta ,muy viva.

Entonces ,esos labios jugaron con los suyos por un momento ,el profundizo el beso y ella lo acepto.

La luna llena era su luz y a la ves ..su acompañante.

Lo siento mucho este fic ya lo habia acabado pero no tube tiempo de publicarlo..

Lo siento y es odo aquí e acaba .

Bueno mas vale tarde que nunca gracias por sus reviews


End file.
